Game of Thrones: The Ember Throne
by T5AR
Summary: Far to the East on the mysterious continent of Essos. Live the Drakon people, Hard workers, Fierce warriors and Passionate Partners. The Drakon are renowned for their history with Dragon hatching and riding Dragons into battle many years ago. Yet in the past years have not been seen even by their worst enemies the Dothraki. Discover what part they will play in the winter to come...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Flame Bound**

Cold, Bitter and Merciless yet so clean and fresh. The snow glowed brightly upon the mountainside in the moons white glare. The cold mountain air cut through the night worse than even the sharpest of steel. King Shanok stood alone, listening to the quiet moans and crying of the cold wind, His bare chest lifting gently with steady breath, gazing out at the icy abyss. He thought of the many battles, the many triumphs and the many defeats fought at this very spot where he stood. A soft crunching of snow behind him made him turn.

"My King" The figure bowed their head quickly and, removing their mask, revealed the tattooed young face of Shanok's younger brother Eskaar. Shanok smiled briefly and spoke "Eskaar it is good you have come, what news?" "My King, as far as we can tell, the Dothraki have retreated back to Vaes Dothrak" Shanok knew his younger brother well and when Eskaar was troubled he would rub his finger and thumb together. "But?" he said calmly. Eskaar looked his brother in the eye "Brother, three of our eggs have vanished. No doubt stolen by those fucking savages! While we live like Drakon, they steal like snakes!" Shanok walked a few paces forward and once again gazed out among the frozen wastes. "Without light of our people the eggs will not hatch, Do we know where they are now?" He said scratching his beard "No brother, We saw them on the backs of horses riding south. Then they disappeared".

Putting his mask back on Eskaar pounded his chest in anger, letting out a sharp yell of frustration. "What possible reason do those horse fuckers want our Dragons! Regardless of whether they can fucking hatch them or not! They only steal, only ever steal!" "Peace, brother, peace" said Shanok crunching back over the snow towards him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "I decreed, that we would not fight the Dothraki unless we had to, I standby my choice. There is no benefit of our warriors dying for the Dothraki way of stealing dead hatchlings not yet born" Eskaar brushed Shanok's hand away and walked over to the cliffs edge "There brother" He said pointing to the sunset "That would be what our warriors die for. To follow the Lord of light into the next world! To see the dawn and know our people will be more strong" Eskaar walked past Shanok as white flakes of snow began to fall gently from the scarlet sky.

"No Eskaar" Said Shanok still facing the sunset "Our warriors will not die at all, not while I am King" Eskaar still walking toward the mouth of their cave, turned and glared at the King through his mask "You have made yourself quite clear" He said angrily "King Shanok, the first King since Azonath to refuse a fight with the Dothraki!" Shanok turned and walked toward Eskaar as he went on "Our clan and people were birthed because we were the chosen people to guard the last Dragons in the days of Azonath, We never tolerated weakness, but now as soon as war raises its ugly head you.." Shanok slapped Eskaar, it was a hard blow across the mask which sent it falling to the ground with a thud on the thick blanket of snow beneath. Shanok stared into his brothers eyes, Eskaar looked away in shame "This is why you will never become King my brother, You can not see the world past the end of your knife blade" Shanok pushed Eskaar, forcing him back and picked up his mask thrusting it hard into Eskaar's chest "Why do you think that I have been teaching my son in the language of the west. Why do you think I chose a wife from Asshai? Because I wish to change our fucking ways and not become that which we fear the most!" A sudden gust of gentle warm air came gusting out of the cave bellowing heat haze into the cold wind. Shanok turned to look at it, then back to his brother. He sighed and leaned in touching Eskaar's forehead to his own "I love you brother" He said walking toward the cave entrance, once again crunching over the newly settled snow, then he turned and said smiling "But you are a fucking idiot, do not forget the reason I am here today". Shanok turned and vanished into the cave which then filled with a bright fiery glow. Eskaar stared after him. Then looked at the Sun, whose last remnants of golden light were snuffed out by the horizon.

Inside the dimly lit cave entrance, Shanok lifted his torch high and held it above a small nook in the cave wall. The oil inside immediately sparked into ignition and followed a short stoney path to eventually illuminate the whole room to reveal, a mighty Dragon. The creature flexed its powerful, muscular wings upon seeing Shanok. Its sharp pointed fangs glistened with saliva and it lunged forward. Shanok laughed "Peace Xana, peace" He placed a hand on Xana's nose, her hot breath warming his entire arm, taking in his scent "Where is my son, you stupid bitch?" he said grinning. The Dragon walked backwards and raised its wing to reveal a small boy fast asleep within the coils of a very long tail. Shanok walked toward him running a hand over Xana's underside as he went, she let out a small relaxed chirp and went back to a resting position. Shanok leaned in and kissed the boy's head, then sat on a delicately embroidered quilt "Riuk?" He said unbuckling his axe belt and removing his harness. The boy, no older than seven or eight, stirred then raised his head sleepily "Father? w-why are we so early" Shanok looked at Riuk sternly "Why are you not speaking in the language of Westeros?" Riuk shook his head abruptly "Sorry Father, I forget to sometime because no one speak it me for long time" The King shook his head in disappointment "I suppose you are getting better with pronunciation if anything".

Shanok unsheathed a vicious looking throwing axe from his harness and began sharpening it. "Now Riuk..do you know why we are here?" Riuk looked puzzled "Of course, so that I can be Flame bound" The sharp sound of flint meeting steel filled the room and Shanok grinned his teeth flashing in the fire glow "Do you know what that means though my son? Riuk turned and sat up on Xana's tail, facing the fire "I must offer my heart to the Lord of light...but what does that actually mean?". Suddenly Eskaar appeared, covered in a light dusting of snow and placing his mask neatly on a stalagmite "I can answer that nephew, being Flame Bound does indeed mean you must offer your heart to the Lord of light. You must do this by allowing you're flesh to become exposed to the Dragon's flame, a brief moment of pain and then you will be harmed by no fire again" "Wait you have to burn me?" interjected Riuk hesitating. Shanok stood up, taking his newly sharpened axe with him, his tattooed face and torso shined and reflected with sweat in the orange light. "My son this is something all people of the clan need to do at your age, do not be a child and come here!" Rather surprised by his father's sternness Riuk obeyed, tripping a little on Xana's tail. "Father I..."

Suddenly Shanok pressed the blade of the axe into the flesh of his palm, beads of blood started to appear then began to drip. He then held his bleeding hand over the fire. Eskaar then spoke "Our family are the rulers of the clan for a reason Nephew, you're fathers blood, our blood, holds a powerful rite of binding, that once it is cast into the dragons fire, the flesh given to the flame will then be cleansed and bound by the oath of our people. Tell me the Oath boy" Riuk watched the scarlet beads drip into the fire, noticing it giving out small hissing sounds "Dragons of our name, Dragons of our past" The flame's began to grow smaller and Riuk noticed slowly began to change colour, he continued "Lord of the brightest light, see my soul and cleanse me as one of my people" Eskaar smiled with the same toothy grin as his brother, and the small flames shone a vibrant red "Red as blood" Thought Riuk.

Shanok put down the axe, resting it against the wall and held out his hand. "Riuk..Trust me" Riuk's mouth suddenly became very dry and he tried to swallow, He clutched his fathers hand, and Shanok lead it toward the flames. "A brief moment of pain my son and you will be one with the people" Riuk's heart was beating very fast and he attempted to resist but Shanok's grip was too strong and tightened. As Riuk and Shanok's hands met the Red flames, the pain of flame meeting flesh, exploded through Riuk's body making him cry out with agony and shock. Then it was over. Riuk glanced down at his hand which was now totally engulfed by the flames but no more seering pain. Shanok relinquished his grip on his son's hand and stood staring at him proudly. Finally Riuk removed his hand from the Red blaze and turned it around in amazement. "Well done nephew" said Eskaar clapping. Riuk hesitated quickly glancing at Xana who was still resting in the corner of the cave. "Is this why we brought Xana with us?" Asked Riuk looking back at his father who hugged him "Yes Riuk, Though Xana is one of the last, any dragon's fire will be enough for this rite, but you did very well and faced you're fear even if it was with a little encouragement" he said winking and clipping him around the head playfully."You will make a fine King one day Riuk" said Eskaar "You are now one of the people, one of the Drakon". Riuk looked at his hand, the burned flesh had now healed and was as before. He then looked at the flames which had now returned to a normal dancing yellow glow. Shanok noticed his son flexing his hand. "Go on my son" he said smiling. Riuk stood and moved his hand toward the flame. He gritted his teeth, took a deep breath then thrusted it into the dancing yellow light. Nothing. No pain, no smell of burning flesh and no damage. Riuk gazed into the fire licking the sides of his hand. Riuk beamed and jumped around excitedly shouting in delight to which Shanok and Eskaar threw their heads back and both laughed heartily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Blood and Water**

 **17 Years Later...**

"It's the ugliest thing Ive ever seen" "Ive never seen one up close" "Never?" "No, not even a dead one" The Dothraki lay dead on the ground. Riuk stood over the body looking down at the long waist length hair, the dark face and open eyes staring upwards toward the sky. Riuk turned to Lala "What do you think killed him?" Lala raised her waterskin to her lips and drank heavily then spoke "I saw another Dothraki cut his throat" Riuk laughed and snatched the waterskin, the cool water soothing in the summer sun as he soaked his neck. "What the fuck is wrong with these animals? Do they not have any sense of law or order?" Lala snatched the waterskin back again and picked up the Dothraki Arakh lying a few inched away.

"I remember your father saying something about the leader once" She said slashing at the long grass. "Khal Drogo?" Riuk said sitting down on a nearby rock and watching Lala swing her new sword. "That was it" she said "Apparently he has a new wife" Riuk smiled at her then brought his eyes down to waist. Lala wasn't the _most_ beautiful woman his age but Riuk could fully appreciate the beauty she did have. Lala continued unaware of Riuk's admiration "They say she is a white haired descendent of dragons"

"You don't say" He said "And that her brother is a Westerosi King looking for an army" "Really.." "And that he...Hey my eyes are up here" She snapped catching him staring at her backside. Riuk throw up his hands in mock outrage "What! I just that second looked" Lala rolled her eyes and stuck the new weapon in her girdle, putting her hands on her hips "If you want to fuck, just say so" Riuk's smiling face faded and he looked away, down at the dead Dothraki. Lala looked around then spoke in Westerosi "Look what's wrong? We both like each other and we both want to fuck, so why don't we?" Riuk sighed uncomfortably, got up and leaned on the large rock opposite. He replied back in the same language "Look it's not that I don't want to, I just..." Lala approached him and rubbed his shoulders "I get it, believe me I do, but according to the law you don't have to be married to fuck" Riuk turned around to face her, noticing just how close she was "I know that!" he said coldly "It's just it's the ultimate form of trust and..." "What you don't trust me?" Lala interrupted "No! I mean Yes of course I do" Riuk stuttered.

"But I am the future king and if people knew..." He sat back down and put his tattooed face in his hands. A small ripple of wind moved through the long grass creating a silvery wave "I just want to do the right thing" He eventually said. Lala looked up at the bright blue, cloudless sky then she walked over and straddled his lap to face him "No one has to know" She said "And who is to say this isn't the right thing?" Riuk swallowed, took one last look at the Dothraki, then gave himself over to his passions, suddenly kissing her. Taken slightly by surprised Lala broke the kiss and looked at him grinning. Then with one hand she reached down and unbuckled his belt while with the other caressing the back of his neck. Pleasure filled Riuk as primal urges started to overtake him. He picked her up and placed her on the large rock, no longer caring about anything or anyone else. Her muscular body was so curved and feminine, with tattoos of her adulthood showing across her bare waist. She was perfect and Riuk was totally lost in the purity of the bond. The pebbles under Riuk's rawhide boots cracked and scraped across the ground as he shifted position placing a hand on her breast, she gasped, arching her back in delight. Hearing her enjoying the passion just as much as he was, simply energised Riuk as more and more he gave himself up to her. She smiled coyly and looked up at him "I guess I win?" Riuk smiled back breathing deeply. "Guess You do..." but Riuk tailed off and stared ahead. A Dothraki, astride a powerful looking palomino horse was staring right back. "Lala..." said Riuk trying to catch his breath back "What?" she said, sounding disappointed that he seemed to have lost interest, then she saw the Dothraki too and quickly scrambled to her feet buckling her harness back up. The Dothraki dismounted the horse, and began walking slowly over to them, the grass seeming to fall away as he waded through it "Shit...I don't know how to speak Dothraki" said Riuk angrily "Fuck that!" whispered Lala "What about the dead one!"

Riuk quickly shot a glace at the dead body laying a few feet away, partially covered by the waving grass. "I only know a little Dothraki, but I'm not fluent" muttered Lala who finished redressing herself and stood up straight. "Can you tell him we didn't do it?" Lala rolled her eyes and said "Do you really think he will believe us? Oh you mean the dead body? well...Do you think he would believe us?" The Dothraki stood before them, staring straight into Riuk's eyes. Lala then spoke what Riuk assumed was a greeting. The Dothraki turned his head to face her, his long hair swaying in the wind and said something back. "He wants to know where that Dothraki is...What should I tell him?" Said Lala nervously glaring at her feet "Tell him...To go fuck himself" Said Riuk cooly not taking his eyes away from the man standing in front of him. "for Fuck sake Riuk do you have a death wi..." "Lala! He wants to fight I can tell" "Riuk! all he did was see us fucking I'm sure he has seen it before".

The Dothraki clearly not understanding what the argument was about looked from one to the other, finally his eyes rested on Riuk's and he smirked. Riuk's temper boiled over. Clenching his fist tight, he punched the Dothraki square in the nose, Feeling the flesh give a lurch and make a horrible muffed crack. The Dothraki roared and fell backwards in surprise. Scrambling to his feet and drawing his Arakh it was then he looked, and saw the body. His eyes narrowed and his face contorted into a look of pure hatred he shouted something in his language and charged forward. Riuk prepared for the attack, drew his knife and took a defensive stance. The Dothraki blade came down but Riuk countered with ease, dodging and responding with a swift strike to the jaw. Missed. Again the Dothraki roared with murderous rage and lunged once more. Riuk repeated the same move, only this time tackling the Dothraki into the small stream behind them. With a loud splash and silver droplets of water flying in all directions. Riuk broke away and adopted a defensive stance again. The Dothraki licked his lips and Riuk noticed a stream of blood starting to form on his arm. He had been cut, though not too severely. "Riuk!" Shouted Lala speeding after them "Are you okay!" Just then the Dothraki took a quick slash at Riuk's blooded arm which he parried, the loud clang of steel on steel echoed all around. Riuk rolled to the side to avoid further damage, crouching in a defensive stance with three limbs in the water and his knife raised high. "Kill him Riuk! Kill him!" The words echoed inside Riuk's head and next thing he knew, with a throaty war cry was charging forward, knocking the Arakh out of the way with his free hand and plunging the knife deep into the Dothraki's neck.

Both fighters fell back down into the stream in a last minute scramble. Riuk with his blade still embedded into the man's neck rolled away and watched the Dothraki clutch meekly at the hilt protruding from his throat, making bloody gurgling noises. Finally he lay very still, his hands falling like fleshy weights, smacking into the water. Riuk lay in the shallow steam, panting hard he looked up at Lala who jumped down and ran across to him. "Riuk! what the fuck!" Why did you do that!" Riuk stared at her, still panting "You.. shouted, Kill him!" he then stared down at the thin body of clear water which suddenly turned a deep scarlet. "Shit what are we going to tell you're father?" Riuk's blood ran cold. "I don't fucking know!" Lala supported Riuk's head in her lap, the red water running past them like dark red smoke. "It's one thing not telling him we fucked, but it's something else not telling him you killed a Dothraki! Riuk...He has to be told!" Riuk got slowly to his feet breathing in deeply. "Alright, alright" he said breathlessly. He splashed over and removed his knife from the Dothraki's neck, with a sickening squelching noise, a small fountain of blood erupted from the gaping hole cascading into the water and turning the water an even deeper shade of scarlet. "Talk about blood being thicker than water" He exclaimed. Both of them looked at each other, there was a short silence, then Riuk began to laugh quickly followed by Lala's. they laughed and laughed collapsing into each others arms in hysterics. "Shit that was too close!" said Riuk still laughing "Is that going to be...a thing now..." said Lala between breaths of laughter "Anyone catches us fucking we just kill them!" They both fell backwards into the water, still howling with laughter.

"Why? Why has the Lord of light cursed me with such a reckless, impulsive, blasphemous idiot of a son!" Shanok stood with his back facing Riuk, one hand resting upon the Throne of Embers. The other massaging his eyes "Father I..." Ruik began but Shanok spun round slamming his fist upon the throne with a loud bang, which echoed around the large stone hall. "Silence! you haven't just killed some fucking Dothraki, you killed the Khal Drogo's younger brother!" Riuk's heart skipped a beat. "B-but father, he was trespassing within our kingdom's borders! T-the right of defence states that..." "The right of defence only applies to armies you stupid boy! And if I recall you're tale correctly you attacked first! So I would hardly call that fucking defence! Damn you Riuk! Have you any idea how serious this is!".

Lala stepped forward "It was my fault majesty, I told Riuk to kill him" Shanok held up a hand, silencing her immediately. The king walked slowly around and sat upon the throne his eyes dark and foreboding "Leave us!" he commanded loudly and the few guards as well as others in the hall departed out of the grand oak doorway. "You too, Lala" Lala bowed her head, turned and walked out of the room. The huge Oak doorway clunked loudly as it shut behind her, leaving only father and son staring at each other. "Father...I am sorry, I got carless and acted on pure emotion...Forgive me". Shanok closed his eyes then spoke, softer than before "Riuk, when I pass into the next world you will be king, you will make decisions that will effect all the Drakon people". Riuk looked up at the Ember throne. It was beautiful, the ornate rubies winking in the sun's low gaze from the skylight above "I know" He said quietly. "You cannot afford to be selfish with your actions, every decision you make will be for the many, always remember this" Riuk swallowed "What are we to do?" The king stood and slowly walked down the stone steps his huge, Ice bear skin cloak, falling onto each step. "You are lucky my son" said Shanok, walking past him and grabbing a golden cup, gulping down whatever liquid was inside "Drogo and his entire army are on the march". Riuk who also took a drink, spluttered out the contents in horror "This is lucky for me!". Shanok looked at him and chuckled deeply "Yes because they do not march against us, the march for someone else"

Riuk wiped his mouth and stared at his father "Who?" "That is exactly what our scouts in the Dothraki Sea have been finding out" Shanok continued "How much do you know of the name Targaryen?" Shanok faced Riuk, who shrugged and replied "The royal family of the West lands?" the golden cup still clutched in Shanok's powerful looking fist tightened "It seems the white haired young wife of Drogo, is one of the last remnants of their name. Her brother is trying to use his sister as payment to use the Khal's army to retake their throne in the west" Riuk looked puzzled "Why did they not come to us? We have a big enough army. Dragon rulers who do not seek out the Dragon People?" Shanok ignored him and carried on "The Khal is gone, and will no doubt be gone for a very long time. He will not hear about his brother's death for a while, but I instructed Eskaar to lead the scouting party to track their movements and keep us informed of everything" Shanok suddenly spun round and threw the cup across the hall which clattered loudly on the hard stone "You are lucky my son!" he repeated, only this time with venom "Circumstance saved your life today. Not I!". He turned and briskly strides to the huge oak doorway throwing them open, and vanishing into the small crowd of people who came streaming in.

Riuk's heart sank as he listened to the growing hum of chatter building slowly up. "So How did it go?" said a quiet voice. It was Lala looking slightly sheepish as she moved toward him. Riuk sighed and mutter "Went fine, just fine" walking past her and leaving through the open door, without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Sanctuary's End**

The screams of pain went through Eskaar's head like a hive of angry bees. He gazed in shock as the molten gold cascaded down the sides of the young mans face. "I've never seen such barbarity" said the scout behind Eskaar "Is this truly how the Dothraki are now?" said the second equally shocked "Quiet!" Eskaar snapped quickly as he continued looking from the small concealed niche. He watched, as the man fell like a rag doll to the floor looking straight at him with blank eyes. The man shuddered, then lay very still, dead. Eskaar then directed his attention at who he assumed was the new Khaleesi. Her long white blond hair and pale skin were indeed as beautiful as he had been told. Eskaar wiped his forehead, then faced the two scouts. "Okay, the way I see it, this could go one of two ways" the scouts tensed "The first" Eskaar continued "The Khal returns to Vaes Dothrak, as he and his army have no further need to venture to the west, if this is the case we are in trouble, our people are not prepared for this kind of barbaric nature and we must be prepared if they attack" there was a short pause broken by one of the scouts speaking up "Then I will journey back, tell our people of the danger?" Eskaar crouched down and frowned in thought "the second is that the Khaleesi, might persuade Drogo to carry on with his skirmish" he said this more to himself rather than the scouts who crouched to his level wearing a puzzled expression.

"So do we journey back home and warn the Drakon?" said the scout nearest Eskaar who grimaced in frustration and turned back to Drogo "this is a difficult situation" he spoke gravely "If we wait until they leave, it may be too late to prepare the Drakon, if we go to warn the Drakon now it may be in vain" "Do we really want our people to be caught unaware?" said the other scout equally as grave standing and looking out to the Dothraki people beyond "Look at these filthy animals, fucking in view of everyone, killing people with molten gold! Worse they still have our dragon eggs they stole seventeen years ago!" he directed his attention back to Eskaar "My lord, we cannot let these savages back to Vaes Dothrak without preparing our people first, for the brutality of what is coming!" Eskaar stood to face the scout "You are right Bokuo, we must prepare our people, Run, quickly and may the lord of light bless each step" Bokuo bowed his head then instantly, he vanished into the dense thicket, leaving a small sandy dust cloud in his wake "As for you Killig, you remain here, if the Khal takes his army back then make with all haste back to our mountain, if he journeys west then keep with them until they reach the sea" Eskaar, his conscience now clear now knew he had to do "What of you, my lord" asked Killig, Flexing his tattooed arms.

"I am going to the west" Killig gasped "My lord you can't! our people need you, this was not part of our mission, besides there is a chance you.." "Listen to me!" Eskaar interrupted angrily "There must be a reason that that king wanted to take an army to the west, I am going to find out why" Killig looked perplexed but nodded respectfully "I will do as you say" he said "Good" Eskaar breathed in deeply then he too vanished into the wilds. The terrain was alien and Eskaar keep twisting his ankle and grimacing in pain. However he knew that he needed to see these lands of the west, if the Drakon were to get any kind of clarity on what was happening beyond the world of their mountain ranges he knew he needed to do this, for the good of all.

Riuk sat on the balcony overlooking his chambers, regarding the tiny specks of the Drakon people, hundreds of feet below him. The cool night air gently caressed and soothed the small sunburn on the back of his neck. There was a knock at the door. "Enter" he said loudly still not moving from his perch. "My lord? It was a woman's voice and in turning, Riuk saw the dark tanned, tatted young face of his betrothed Freya. "When I heard you had faced a Dothraki I was so afraid!" Riuk smiled at her tenderness and climbed off of his balcony "I am fine" he smiled and began walking toward her. She was quite beautiful, with bright red tattoos of her clan, going down the left side of her face and spiralling down and around her bare back. Riuk hadn't yet seen her whole body, but was sure she had more under her clothes. He was within kissing distance but she stopped him with a hand on his chest. Her light brown eyes searching his own, frowning. "What is it?" Riuk asked "What is it?" she repeated sarcastically "My betrothed fucks some hunter born bitch and that same, betrothed, asks me what is it!"

Riuk's heart sank "You know it wasn't love" he said looking into her face. She walked away turning her back on him and Riuk noticed an additional tattoo on the back of her neck "I think it matters little whether it was with love or without!" she snapped "I have known Lala since we were children, we grew up together, we played together and we both learned to speak Westerosi together" Freya spun round and folded her arms "and Im not good enough is the it! I can't speak Westerosi...I can't hunt or fight or do anything she can!" "That isn't true at all.. and you know it!" said Riuk hotly "For fuck sake Freya I survived a Dothraki attack today!" As he continued Riuk noticed tears in Freya's eyes. A feeling of guilt washed over him and came to rest in the pit of his stomach. "I'm sorry Freya" he said walking over to his bedside and leaning on the stone basin "We have just known each other a long time and we trust each other" He looked at her ashamed, it obviously showed on his face because her expression lightened and became softer. She sighed deeply and a tear rolled down her cheek "When your father and mine matched us last year, I was so happy" she said, going over to him and giving a small smile, tears still clinging to her lashes "Riuk.. He with blue eyes, heir to the Ember Throne and Freya the accident daughter of Warlord Hydra" Riuk reached out and held her hand.

"Did he tell you that?" he asked, shocked. Freya's smile seemed to brighten as Riuk's hand touched hers, but she sighed looking down at her feet "Twice...Both times in anger but I think he is right" Riuk sat on his bed and Freya followed, her hand still grasping to his. "that's not right" said Riuk frowning. "It is nothing" said Freya quickly "He was much stricter to my sisters, because.. well because I suppose he didn't have the son he wanted" Riuk let go of her hand and looked at the dragon shaped tattoo's on the back of his arms "My father always said the female dragon was more valued, they are bigger more powerful, but more than that they have a fierce passion for their children and their family...the father dragon does not, and doesn't usually care" he looked up into Freya's eyes "maybe the dragon people are too much like the dragons?" Freya stood up, filling a silver goblet of water then smiling girlishly "What would you like? I mean when we have children of our own" Riuk hesitated and tried to not look as taken aback as he felt "I haven't really thought about it".

Freya drank and then beamed at him "I'd like a daughter. A daughter with eyes as blue as yours" Riuk rolled his eyes and smiled "Everyone wants my eyes!" he said laying down onto his bed, feeling more relaxed "Riuk, your name means literally, blue eyes, and its because you are the only Drakon that lives, to have eyes of blue" Still beaming and flashing her white teeth she excitedly sat back down next to him, gripping his arm tight "I just thought. When you are king and sitting on the Throne of Embers? What will I be? Will I be a queen or something else?" Riuk shrugged and began to play with her long black hair. "I don't know, my mother died just after my Father was crowned, I didn't know her title" "Well I don't think I would mind either wa.." As Freya spoke, an explosion erupted from outside. The blast was loud and clear and made them both freeze in shock. Both of them stared out at Riuk's balcony and they ran out hurriedly, looking down at the specs below. The sound of shouting and clattering of weapons began to build louder and louder, then the door banged loudly and voice called "You're highness you are needed down at the entrance of the mountain, it is your hunter born friend!" "Lala!" he exclaimed. He looked at Freya, gripping a pillar in fear "stay here, don't worry ill be back soon!" he said and threw open the door rushing out.

The entrance of the mountain. Huge, majestic and powerful. With doors strong enough to withstand even the biggest armies. As the Drakon people moved aside for Riuk, still shrieking and yelling in panic. A few warriors began following Riuk, and he found what had caused the explosion. A Dothraki standing atop a wagon of what used to be oil. Shouting something in Dothraki at the Drakon people and to Shanok who stood alone in the middle of a half circle of people around the destroyed wagon. The Dothraki had obviously attempted to blow up the entrance by lighting a wagon of oil, but the mighty door looked almost completely the same. Riuk then caught sight of something that made his heart turn to ice. It was Lala. The Dothraki, with a knife at her throat with one hand and her short hair clasped tightly in the other. There was now no sound now, except the Dothraki's shouting in a language Riuk could not understand. Then the man stopped, gazing at the king. Riuk noticed behind Shanok was Lala's father, Azan, a huge man, powerfully built, his bald head wrinkling the tattoo upon it in stress, with a rough face contorted in a look of pure hatred. No doubt wishing for the opportunity to get his large fists around the Dothraki's throat. There was then a long Silence. Everyone seemed to hold there breath. Riuk then stepped forward, past a few bodies which he assumed had been injured from the explosion. Riuk emerged from the crowd into the clearing. Both the Dothraki and Lala looked at him. Her face beamed "Riuk, you took your time!" she shouted in Westerosi "I guess this is about earlier?" he asked trying to sound more confident that he felt "Silence Riuk!" Shouted Shanok also saying the word in Westerosi, he then began to speak in Dothraki to the man and after a few word exchanges Shanok looked at Riuk and asked again in Westerosi "The dead body you originally found? What do you know of this?" "Killed by another of his own kind.." Riuk began but Lala spoke up "I killed him".

Riuk simply looked at her, betrayed at her words. "It..It's not true" he said stuttering in shock. Lala grimaced in pain as the Dothraki yanked her hair back. She continued regardless "I'm sorry Riuk...it is, I only wanted the bastard's sword. He wouldn't trade me so I...killed him". Riuk began to talk back again but Shanok silenced him with a hand. Once again everyone held their breath. Waiting. Riuk's face began to change into a look of anger and he glared at the Dothraki. The Dothraki however stared back at Riuk then back to Lala. Finally he gave a small smirk at Riuk, then slit her throat. Time seemed to slow down, Azan's mouth slowly stretched into a vicious war cry and charged forward, the people around slowly began screaming and covering their faces, Shanok drawing his axe. Riuk just stared. Stared at Lala's now lifeless body tumble off the blackened cart and land on the stone ground beneath. The only sound Riuk could hear was the sound of his own breathing. His knees buckled and he slumped down, his friend, his hunting partner and his first real love. Now lay very still, a small pool of blood forming around her head still laying face down and lifeless. Finally Riuk looked round at the Dothraki who was now being tackled to the ground by Azan, repeatedly stabbing the Dothraki's chest and neck with a fierce looking knife, yelling out his grief at loosing his only daughter. Droplets of blood flying everywhere.

Two guards behind Riuk put a hands under his arms and dragged him effortlessly backwards away from the commotion. The last thing Riuk saw before the entrance of the mountain was sealed, was his father's face, his beard blowing gently in the wind and his face tattoo's glowing in the light of the embers from the destroyed wagon. He looked into Riuk's eyes and unspoken words sounded in his head. The words made tears stream down his face, and he abandoned himself to dark despair as the door closed shut with a mighty, metallic clunck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **The beginning of the end**

Riuk stood, his face down in grief, Looking down at the one greatest companion he had ever known. Her face looked peaceful her eyes closed as if sleeping and ceremonial robes about her on the pyre. Riuk gripped the lit torches hard his knuckles turned white. He took a deep breath, tears streaming down his face. He reached a hand down and gripped hers tightly and kissing her gently on her forehead as he did so. "Journey well" he spoke softly chocking a little on the lump in his throat. He lit her pyre. The flames egnighted the oil beneath and a magnificent green flame was made and shot up brightly into the night sky. Next to Lala's body, the pyres of the fourteen victims of the Dothraki's attack were blazing with an equally magnificent, emerald glow.

Riuk felt Freya hold onto his arm in comfort. She kissed his bare shoulder and gently pulled him back from the fierce green wildfire. Riuk looked at his feet. How had it come to this. Shanok stood atop a small elevated platform made of stone, simply staring into the night. The ghostly emerald glow reflecting in his eyes. Just then Shenzi, the death priestess, emerged from the darkness. Her face completely covered with paint to resemble the markings of a skull. She stood adjacent to the pyres still burning their emerald glow, then she spoke. "Children of the dragon hear me!". Of the many hundreds atop the small funeral hill, every one of the Drakon turned to her. Tears reflected in their sad eyes. "Dragon blood has been spilled this night, now is the time to commend their souls to the Lord of Light" as she spoke, Riuk felt Freya's hands around his arm tighten. "Brave warrior's, Daughters, Sons, Husbands and Wives. Raise you're voices and help their souls find the Lord!".

As if no command was needed the Drakon people began to sing. They sang the familiar, beautiful melody that Riuk heard at his mothers passing. Riuk joined his voice to the many quickly followed by Freya. The shire echo of the united Drakon voices was breathtaking and Riuk was sure that even the heartless Dothraki could hear it in their city.

When the song finished Shanok stepped forward. "This is indeed a sad day my people, but know I intend to answer these violent displays of the Dothraki this very night with my council, go now and rest, our people's souls are now in peace". A few people and families began to slowly depart. Riuk stayed where he was and regarded Lala's pyre which he thought burned more brightly than the rest. "Riuk?" said Freya gently squeezing his hand. "You go on" he said "Im part of my fathers council and I intend to voice my say" Freya smiled uncertainly "If you are sure, I will be with my father" she kissed him then walked off to join her father.

Eskaar looked out to the horizon and could make out a large shimmering tower. Through the shrill wind he could hear the sounds of the city, the creaking of wagons and the shirking of slaves as they were beaten into submission. "The world has fallen low" said Eskaar out loud. "More than you might think" said a voice close behind him. Eskaar spun round and faced the stranger pulling his knife and adopting a defensive stance. "Easy there mate, I don't want no trouble...I don't think I've seen anyone like you before" he said walking around him slowly. The man looked rugged, with jet black shaggy hair and neatly trimmed beard he was smirking at Eskaar. Eskaar did not lower his guard. "You dress like a dothraki but I don't recognise the tattoos...or the weapons" he continued, looking at Eskaar's vicious looking knife, impressed.

"You speak Westerosi?" said Eskaar trying his best to remember the sentence structures and words "why, you come to me" "well, introductions first" said the shaggy haired man throwing his arms open in welcome and bowing. "I am Daario, Daario Naharis". Daario, extended his hand. Eskaar did not move. They both stood looking at each other. Finally Daario said "Look I don't want any trouble...I was just trading some supplies with the dothraki and I saw you running...I followed and here we are" he smiled then waited for a response. When none came he rolled his eyes and continued "I'm surprised you reached Meereen this quickly! with no horse and running all the time? how did you do that?" Eskaar hesitated then lowered his knife but remained on the defensive "I am Eskaar, son of Jarnaval king of the Drakon people" "Drakon?" said Daario confused "Never heard of them" he shrugged and smiled then bean walking "Im heading to Meereen myself care to walk and talk?" Eskaar took a few steps forward then stopped suddenly. "Whats the matter?" "I have never been this far from my lands before" Daario grinned "eh? oh don't worry about that just stick with me trust me, Meereen has more fucking races than I can count, they won't think twice about a defensive little shit like you" Daario continued smiling and gestured to Eskaar to follow. Eskaar took a breath then followed.

"So..Eskaar son of Jaffer, what do you want in Meereen?" said Daario atop his chestnut colour horse with Eskaar walking alongside. "Not city...Beyond" said Eskaar looking straight ahead scraching his bald head. "Ah...Beyond? Oh I see, beyond. You mean Westeros? well I wouldn't go there now my friend...a lot of trouble is brewing there right now" Eskaar looked up at him "What trouble there?" "Well" Daario smiled "find out yourself!". Daario shifted his position on the horse and then spoke again "My turn for a question now...How did you managed to get here so fast? I mean I had a horse, and got here after you" Eskaar half smiled and said "Drakon endurance" Daario burst out laughing "What! ha I bet you say that to all the whores" Eskaar began to chuckle himself. "But seriously" said Daario "Drakon? Ive never heard of you" "We keep hidden in mountains beyond Dothraki homeland" Daario shrugged "just sounds like dragon to me" Eskaar looked ahead and saw they were approaching the enormous gates of Meereen. "In my tongue Drakon means dragon in human form".

Shanok stood up from the Ember throne and put up a hand. To which the few other council members and Riuk, who was wearing a furious expression, all quieted down. "I thank you for words of wisdom" Shanok said, closing his eyes and sighing "But I will not be declaring war this day". Riuk's Temper boiled over. Throughout the meeting all his father had done was send food to the grieving Drakon and doubled the guarding of the gates. Riuk's suggestion of war was going to be dismissed unless he said something. "Father?" he said trembling with rage "fourteen of our people lay dead by a dothraki's hand...is that not enough!" Riuk shouted the last words. Shanok sat back down on the throne and said quietly "A king must always..." "What!" shouted Riuk drowning out his fathers voice "What must a king do this time Father! Listen to reason? Remain calm in times of trouble? Do what's best for the people? Stand by your feeling? I listened to every one of you're lectures father!" Riuk stood up and slammed his fist on the table which banged rather louder than he intended. The council members looked uncomfortably from one to the other. "Ive watched you, from when I was a boy! Seen the way you rule! You rule well father! You keep us safe, but I believe you're decision to ignore the Dothraki is wrong!". Shanok stroked his beard "Riuk? I want you and Freya to marry tomorrow". Riuk stopped in his tracks, bewildered. "with respect father, there are more pressing..." "I have spoken!" Shouted the king standing suddenly with surprising speed "Warlord Hydra, you go to your daughter and prepare her for tomorrow".

Warlord Hydra, slightly small of stature but well built and sported a hideous scar running along the right side of his face, looked equally as puzzled as Riuk "As you...command my king?" he bowed his head low and left the room, his bearskin cloak bellowing out behind him. Shanok turned back to Riuk "If you have listened to my lessons boy, answer me this? What are people more likely to suffer more from? a celebration or a war? A day after a tragedy like this?" Riuk glared at him but sat down. Defeated once more by his father's arguments. Shanok's face relaxed and he sat slowly down on the shimmering throne of Embers. "Now if there are no further arguments against my decision?" No one spoke, the remaining warlords and council members looked around but none spoke up. The only sound was the wind blowing in through the open skylight of the high ceiling. "Then it is decided, in light of this tragic event, Riuk's marriage to Freya of clan Hydra will be moved to tomorrow. Extra food and currency will be compensated to the grieving families of the victims and six extra guard will command the gateway to the mountain. Dismissed".

The crowd funnelled out of the hall leaving Riuk alone with his father. "Riuk I also sent word to Lala's father, I am making him a Warlord.." but Riuk stood and walked toward the door stopping as he put his hand on the rough wood. "Have you no passion? No sense of Revenge?" Shanok stood back up and walked toward his son his loud footsteps echoing all around the empty stone hall "Revenge is a very human feeling my son, we are dragons in mans image" Shanok placed a hand on his sons arm but Riuk shrugged it off. He turned and placed both his hands on the door, "You once told me we are the rulers of all dragons...I believed that..until today". Riuk opened the doors took one final look into his fathers eyes then closed the doors behind him with a loud creaking bang.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Human Nature**

The city of Meereen was enormous, loud and full of people. Everywhere Eskaar looked there was some man or slave selling wares or being publicly beaten. Eskaar found it all very revolting as he stepped over a puddle of something he could not identify. He heard an auction of slaves on his right and a small donkey pulling a cart on his left. "Hey you!" said a voice. Eskaar turned to feel a hand slap his back. "You look like a real savage of a man! How do you fancy your chances fucking the most beautiful women in the world" the man was dressed in a toga and grinning stupidly into Eskers face "no" said Eskaar and he tried to pull away but the man held his grip. "ill tell you what friend, for you, any woman half price" "I said no!" said Eskaar louder and he pushed the man hard in the chest. Flying backwards, he crashing into a stall which collapsed spectacularly. A few men armed with swords rushed over "What happened here!" said one, dragging the man in the toga to his feet "That savage attacked me, tried to steal my gold!" "I did no such thing you lying bastard!" shouted Eskaar.

"You! come here now!" said the other armed guard, drawing a sharp looking sword as he moved toward Eskaar. But Eskaar was prepared. He moved quickly. Grabbing the guards sword arm, he head butted him and swung him round into the other guard. Both toppled head over heel. Seizing his chance, Eskaar ran. He ran to a rope dangling off a tall house and began to climb "Stop that man!" someone shouted "That savage is a thief" shouted another. The guards who had now struggled to their feet sped after Eskaar who had already reached the roof and was gazing down at them. "You'll pay for that savage!" Eskaar looked quickly around. He noticed that most of the rooftops were level and beyond the rooftops. Yes. The sea. "Stay there you fucking Dothraki!" said one of the guards who was now banging frantically onto the door of the building. Eskaar breathed in deeply then ran. With speed and agility, Eskaar barely touched the smooth roof tiles, clearing along each building and jumping the distance between them. Flitting and tumbling over rooftop after rooftop. He heard a clatter behind him and saw and arrow shaft snap as it collided with the wall behind him. Then. a series of arrows whizzed and flurried past him.

"Stop that Savage!" "Theif!" Eskaar blocked out the shouting and the fact that now many guards were following him in the streets below him. He cleared one building, then another, then another, then. His foot was skimmed by an arrow and he shouted out in pain. Collapsing onto the orange rood tiles he looked at the top of his foot which was gushing scarlet. "I got him!" someone shouted below. Eskaar grimmised in pain and tore off a little of the thin hide he was around his middle and wrapped it around his foot. then he looked up. The mighty pyramid stood before him. Magnificent and tall with a golden figure Eskaar couldn't make out at the top. Clink. An arrow whizzed past his head and struck the tile behind him. Grimacing in pain, Eskaar limped to the door opposite him and slammed it shut.

The Drakon were cheering. Riuk on the back of his carriage was moving through the small stone villiage. Women threw yellow flowers of fertility and red flowers of passion onto the path as the small horse trampled steadily over. It was sunset and the lush landscape was covered in a golden hew. Riuk however was not enjoying it. His father was not the man he had thought him to be and it evidently showed on his face as he stepped out of the small carriage to meet Freya. Who was standing under the marriage tree and her face slightly fell upon seeing him.

The crowd then went silent. Shanok and Shenzi both stepped forward. Shanok dressed in his familiar Ice bear cloak and throwing axe at his belt. Shenzi dressed in a rather dark looking fur that Riuk did not recognize. "Are you okay?" asked Freya concerned, touching his hand gently. "Im sorry, yes I am fine" said Riuk, trying his best to muster a smile. "People of the Dragon!" called out Shenzi "The lord of light gazes upon us this day, to join these two souls together" She stood just in front of them and placed their hands together "Do you Freyanira of Clan Hydra take, Riukrazora of Clan Shanok" Freya winced a little hearing her full formal name but smiled and said "In the light of the lord I do" Shenzi turned to Riuk "Do you…" but Riuk never did find out what he would've said. A knife suddenly whizzed through the air and thudded into the small of his back. He screamed out in agony. Then there was chaos. People began screaming in horror, guards running toward Riuk. Freya screaming as Hydra jumped up in shock to protect his daughter drawing a small sword. King Shanok yelling a command to some warriors who disappeared and he along with them. The pain was unbearable. As the guards caught him he reached a hand behind him and felt the knife's pommel covered with a hot liquid, which was no doubt blood. He pulled. Pain sending him into shock, a guard grabbed his hand and said "No your highness you'll only make it worse!" "W-what happened!" said Riuk staring up into his eyes. "Dothraki, your highness. They have gone too far this time!".

Riuk's heart froze and he forgot everything. Even the searing pain in his back, he stood up gradually and stared at the guard with murderous rage. "Where are they!" "Your highness you..." "I said wear are they!" Riuk shouted reaching behind him and tearing out the knife. Pain exploded through his body but it was nothing compared to the pain in his heart. He threw the knife onto the cold stone which clanged, splattering blood in all directions. " Your highness you really mustn't!" "Get out of my way!" shouted Riuk shoving the guard away and walking carefully toward where his father disappeared. "If you want to help then follow me!" Riuk was not sure what he would do but he knew he must do it. He wanted to slaughter to hurt and torture every last one of them. Then he saw them. Around fifteen warriors on the back of horses waving their weapons and yelling in the strange language Riuk had come to hate. Without hesitating he charged forward unarmed but fiercely shouting a blood curdling war scream. One Dothraki with a long beard turned to face him and kicked his horse which charge forward. Thinking quickly Riuk ran up the side of a large rock and launched himself at the rider. Caught completely by surprise the rider hesitated. Riuk collided with him unintentionally head butting the Dothraki off his horse and they both fell to the ground in a heap. The horse continued running. The Dothraki's weapon lay just in front of him and Riuk seized his chance and shot forward, gathering momentum as he ran. The Dothraki seeing what Riuk was doing grabbed the sword and swung round making a small cut unto his leg. Riuk grimaced and he then felt the knife wound at his back. The Dothraki grinned and stood up throwing the weapon from hand to hand. Riuk glared and screamed again and pelted at the Dothraki, who pelted toward him extending the moon shaped sword. With hs bare hand Riuk grabbed the sword and punched the man under the jaw. His hand now badly cut and dripping blood Riuk ran at the man again this time tackling him with brute strength to the ground, scrambling onto of him. Slowly Riuk placed his hands on the side of the Dothraki's head and began to press his thumbs into his eyes. Writhing in agony the Dothraki grasped desperately at Riuk's face but to no avail. Riuk watched as the man yelled out in pain. screeching and scrambling hopelessly against Riuk's arms and face but he didn't care. Blood began oozing from the mans eyes and his struggles came weaker, he looked down at the curved moon shaped sword and, removing one hand from the mans face. He grasped the handle and plunged the sword into the Dothraki's chest. Blood spurted upwards into Riuk's face and he let go coving his eyes and leaving the sword imbedded in the mans heart he stopped moving instantly. Riuk rolled to one side onto his back which immediately sent up a shot of pain. But Riuk was dazed and looked up at the now night sky. He had killed two Dothraki. He continued to lay there panting, the pain in his back dulled but throbbing.

The other guards entered the small battle ground carrying the bodies of the dead Drakon away. The last two Dothraki had fled but the remains of the other thirteen were either dead on the floor or being taken away. Riuk could even make out from his limited position a Dothraki body without a head. Still laying on the cool grass. Riuk looked to his side and saw a crowd had started to gather. He dragged himself to his feet and lurched as he felt the after effects of everything he had been through catch up with him. He winced and almost collapsed but he carried on limping toward the hubbub. As the people saw Riuk slowly approaching they stopped shouting and became alarmingly silent, staring at him. Some even looking away almost ashamed. Riuk assumed it was his wounds, but he could not have been further from the truth. There in the middle of the gathered people who were now completely silent. Lay Shanok.

The king lay on his front, bleeding uncontrollably from his head. His tattoos almost seemed to change colour as Riuk got closer and closer. Riuk reached his father and kneeled down. Squeaking slightly from pain. Shanok opened his bloodshot eyes and looked up at his son. "My s-son" he croaked, coughing a little blood onto the smooth stone he was resting on. "Soon I shall be gone" Riuk swallowed and put a bloody hand to his fathers face "Father? I...Please" Shanok's mouth trembled, his waxy lips pale. "Promise me...you will...None can know of the Drakon!" He coughed again and his eyes grew wide and fearful. "Promise me!" Riuk was paralysed with shock. "I promise" he eventually said gripping his fathers hand. Shanok sighed. His pupils dilated and expanded and his hand gripping Riuk's grew limp. The king was dead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **The Throne of Embers**

Eskaar breathed very heavily. The pain in his leg was now feeling better now resting but he could not be sure he would outrun these mysterious armed men. He looked around. He seemed to be in a storing area of some kind. Boxes, crates and cargo containers were piled all around him, labelled with symbols and sigils Eskaar did not recognise. Bang. The men were no doubt attempting to break down the main door. Bang. Eskaar thought quickly. He ran a hand over his bald head, feeling the sweat as he thought what to do. Bang. Then he had an idea. Grabbing a metal rod he ripped open a lid of a very large container, he made out a sigil of some kind of stag. Bang. He claimed inside and pulled the lid over, just as the front gate came crashing to the ground and several armed men walked in. A short moment of silence then Eskaar listens to crates being toppled over. "Savage!" shouted a gruff voice "We know you are in here!" boots on stone grew closer and Eskaar tried desperately to breath deeply but quietly. "Come out now! And you have my word we will only remove one fucking hand. Usually its both for a thief!" A few other men sniggered. Footsteps were now right next to Eskaar's hiding place and he stuffed some straw into his mouth to keep from gasping his deep breaths. "If you don't" said the gruff voice. "We will cut off your fucking head and send it back to you're Dothraki friends as a present!".

Just then there was a clattering of feet at the large gate and a familiar voice said "Sadin! What a surprise!" "Fuck you Daario! This doesn't concern you!" "usually, no it wouldn't" said Daario, and Eskaar heard footsteps walking toward him "Unfortunately for you Sadin, this place is property of the Second Sons!" There was a long silence, even through the thin wood of Eskaar's hiding place he could feel the glare of many eyes, and the rising of tensions. "Take him Gentlemen!" there was a great roar and the sound of swords clashing rang out loud and firm. yells and the sound of steel cutting through flesh, right next to Eskaar as he steadied himself as the crate he was in was knocked to the floor with a crash. The lid flew off and Eskaar came tumbling out. "Sav..." Sadin began, but then upon making a horrible gurgling noise, Eskaar saw a handle in the shape of a provocative looking woman protruding from the back of Sadin's head. He collapsed to the floor with a fleshy thud.

"Well, Well" Smiled Daario. Ripping the silver woman from the body. "Eskaar son of Eshit" He opened his arms wide in welcome. A few men approached Eskaar blades stained with blood. "Its alright lads, I know this guy. He came here to be a fucking second son!" he said looking at Eskaar winking "Y-yes I do" said Eskaar catching on. Well if you would like to come with us we will take you for a breif run down of what we do here in this good city" Said Daario throwing an arm around Eskaar's shoulder and walking with his men out of the wrecked door.

"It was...A wonderful send off" panted Freya. "My father deserved so much... more!" said Riuk passionately pushing forward against Freya's Smooth dark back. He tattoo's seeming to glow a fiery scarlet in the moonlight, which shon over the bed. "You will...become king" said Freya. Her black, Raven hair gently swaying in the lustful embrace. "I will!" Riuk muttered. A bead of sweat ran down the side of his face as he put a hand under Freya and turned her over onto her back. "When I am king" he said, running a hand over her bare chest. "I will make ...our people strong". He then stopped and looked down at Frya's naked body beneath him. The moonlight still eliminating her tattoo's giving her a strange hypnotic beauty. He lay down next to her looking deep into her light brown eyes. A few strands of her hair, had fallen over her face stuck to her forehead with sweat. Riuk brushed it behind her ear and left his bandaged hand on her cheek. "My Father was strong. But he underestimated the Dothraki's savage nature" He rolled over onto his back and rubbed his eyes with his palms "And that scout coming this morning and reporting that Drogo might be returning has not made things easier".

He felt Freya climb on top of him and he winced a little as the pain in his back throbbed. "Sorry" said Freya and she attempted to get off but Riuk put his hands on her waist keeping her in position. "Its fine" he said smiling. She grinned coyly and she began to move. "Shenzi left to go back to her birth village Lhazareen?" He asked as Freya continued to move her hips faster, closing her eyes in pleasure. "Yes, she even took up her original birth name too, Mirri Maz Duur" Freya's words tailed off, as she put her head back gently with the building ecstasy. "I..Didn't...I didn't know a skull priestess could do that" Freya said giving a sharp intake of breath "They can't after they have become Drakon" said Riuk feeling the ecstasy growing too. "But she...never went through the trial of... fire!" Riuk found himself letting go and It seemed Freya was too. They were still for a moment allowing the pure bliss to shoot through their bodies in the passionate heat. Then she fell on top of him, taking deep breaths. Riuk rolled her over and placed her head gently on her pillow. He lay back down staring up at his ceiling, his ears ringing slightly. "I will miss her too, she was the closet thing to mother I had" he looked at Freya who looked blissfully content with her eyes closed. She probably wasn't listening but he continued anyway.

"She helped me out of my mother when I was born, conducted the funerals of countless, healed the sick and said prayers to the lord of light...but now". Tears began to form in his eyes. "She is gone..My father is gone...Lala is gone". The tears now streaming down his face, he let out a slow steady breath and he felt a hand squeeze his tight. He looked over at Freya, her brown eyes fixed into his and said "I will not go" She grabbed his hand and put it onto her bare stomach "And neither will our daughter" Riuk looked at her abdomen and smiled "How do you..." he began, but he was cut off with a hand to his lips "One last gift from Shenzi...of the Drakon". She smiled back "She blessed me, before she sent off back to her birth family" She closed her eyes and lay her head back down. Riuk beamed then rolled over to embrace her tightly. "Will she be all right?" asked Riuk "I'm sure that..Mirri will be fine" said Freya "I think she mentioned something about a Godswife?" Riuk felt a small bolt of disappointment shoot through his heart "So she is really leaving the Drakon behind" he let go of Freya and closed his eyes, feeling a few tears still left clinging to his lashes. "I will make things better Freya" said Riuk his eyes still closed "I will bring strength to the Ember Throne...and to my father's memory. He then drifted slowly off to sleep.

The Ember Throne gleamed in a magnificent blend of scarlet and amber coloured light as the dawn sun shon onto it. The new Death Priestess, Zafna, dressed in the familiar black robes and skull facepaint as Shenzi, called out to the countless number of Drakon crowded into the great hall "People of the Dragon, here me." As she spoke, she walked toward Freya who stood next to the Throne of Embers gently holding a plain but glorious, golden crown embodied with shining Amber jewels. "I present to you upon the passing of our great King Shanok, his son" She held a hand open toward the mighty oak doors "Riuk, Son of Shanok, Now King of the Drakon!" The doors swung open to reveal Riuk, dressed in a full ceremonial Ice bear pelt and baring blue face paint, which clashed magnificently with his blue eyes. Riuk walked slowly forward and the crowd began to roar in celebration, flowers flew toward Riuk. Colours of Blue, Red and Yellow flying past his line of sight like brightly coloured fish. He continued to walk and eventually came to a stop in front of the death priestess who gestured to Freya to step forward. Beaming, Freya gave the Crown to Zafna who held it high above her. The crowd seemed to escalate the cheers and Zafna's words were slightly muffled over the noise which actually made Riuk chuckle. "Lord of Light we pray in your name to bless this Dragon bloods rule". Zafna placed the Crown upon Riuk's head.

He turned and faced the screaming crowd who clapped and shouted his name. Riuk raised a hand and thought of his father. The crowd died down though not completely but enough for Riuk to be heard "My father was brave!" he said loudly his voice carrying through the huge room "It will be difficult to follow his wisdom and greatness. But I promise to guide our people to the best of my power and defend us with all my might!" he raised both arms as he finished and the crowd once again roared its triumph, as he walked up the small set of stairs and sat upon the Ember throne. The sun still gleaming its golden glow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Before the Battle of the Vaes**

"I told you already Daario, my mind is made" "I have told you time and time again" It was dawn. The red glowing sun, just beginning to peak out from beyond the horizon. Daario and Eskaar were sitting on a stack of wooden crates on a small dock which Daario's men were unloading supplies from a boat, both of the men looking out to sea. The gentle breeze blowing soothingly across Eskaar's bald head. "What do you think you are going to find out there?" said Daario annoyed "There is nothing out in Westeros that I haven't already told you" Eskaar looked away from Darrio and picked at a crack in the box upon which he sat. Daario carried on "It was ruled by a fat greedy king who took it from the house Targaryen...There are no dragons, no issues you need to concern yourself with, that was the only reason that the silver haired man wanted the Khal's army. To retake that shithole from him" Daario threw a piece of wood into the sea, sighing with frustration. "Look...I can tell you are a good man, I'm just trying to save you some time" Daario shrugged he shoulders and smiled, then he jumped off the crate "I am Daario Naharis, I always have a choice...Eskaar son of cow shit has one too".

Eskaar looked out once more to the sea, smelling the salty air and feeling the spray of the waves. Maybe Daario was right. What would he really find by going to the West. Eventually Eskaar turned to Daario, who was chatting with a few of his men. "You are right, friend" Daario seemed taken aback "Seriously" he said "After all that arguing you are not going?" "no, I will return home to my brother" said Eskaar "I have discovered all that I need to know and now that the Khal's army will no doubt be returning, I must go aid my people" Daario smiled and put a hand on Eskaar's shoulder "I wish you good travels, Eskaar son of cold tit.." Eskaar laughed and put a hand on Daario's shoulder too "Safe travels Daario, I have a feeling we will meet again" Eskaar walked toward the exit door of the small dock but Daario called out "Hey take this" Daario threw the dagger with the provocative looking woman to him. Eskaar caught it with one hand and looked at it shining in the dawning sun. "Keep it" said Eskaar throwing it back. "However I will say this to you Daario Naharis, Dragons are powerful loyal beasts, Make friends with one while you can because you will never have a better companion" Eskaar vanished behind the door.

The Dothraki survivors, were on their knees. The harsh midday sun beating down on their necks as they knelt before Riuk on a small weathered grassy hill overlooking a massive gorge, beyond which in the distance stood the settlement of Vaes Dothrak. Drakon warriors, stood behind each prisoner with a fistful of hair and lethal looking daggers pressed hard to each throat. Riuk paced in front of them, walking with a slow rhythm with Zafna standing a few feet away, arms crossed in front of her respectfully. "Here before me" Riuk spoke as he picked up a small flat pebble and began twisting it over with his hands "Are perhaps the unluckiest horse fuckers on this side on the continent" He continued "Are any of you fucking animals able to speak our language" There was a short silence broken by one Dothraki man on the left who whispered "I speak... little...". A bead of sweat ran down his face and Riuk smiled coldly, kneeling down to his level, the small pebble still in his hand. "Then maybe you can tell me why you interrupt my marriage? why you slaughter my people? Why you killed my father!" He struck the Dothraki, pelting the pebble as hard as he could into his face. The small stone struck the Dothraki straight in the eye and he yelled in pain. "WHY!" shouted Riuk, kicking the next one hard in the throat who fell backwards coughing and gurgling. Riuk then came to the last one and looked straight into his eyes. Only a few inches away Riuk could see every scar, every imperfection on the Dothraki's face. "Why?" he whispered.

The Dothraki said nothing but stared back blankly. Riuk snorted and spat in his face. The Dothraki did not flinch. "This one first" said Riuk and made a gesture to the guards who lifted the Dothraki up onto his feet and walked him over to a wooden contraption overlooking the gorge. The Drakon guards, then bent the Dothraki forwards and tied his arms and legs longways across the contraption with the Dothraki's backside facing upwards, his long hair falling to the ground. Riuk then made another gesture and two more guards picked up a long wooden pole with extremely sharp points carved at both ends. They began to approach the Dothraki. The man seemed to realise what was about to happen and his face turned white. He began to struggle ferociously against the bonds but to no avail. The Drakon men holding the pole stopped just behind him. Riuk walked forward and patted the man on his head kneeling down. "When our scout came back...and informed us you laughed as you ruthlessly murdered a man with molten gold. I didn't believe him until now" The guards which had tied the Dothraki to the contraption ripped off the mans bottom half, exposing his trembling bare flesh. "until you ruthlessly slit my friends throat, murdered my people...and murder my father by caving in his fucking skull. I did not believe that a people like you could be so barbaric" The man looked up at Riuk, his face contorted with fear and alarm and he started shrieking in Dothraki. "gag him" Riuk said, and a guard yanked back the mans hair and tied a cloth around his open mouth stifling the shouting. "I guess I should thank you" Riuk continued "We need to be just as ruthless as you if we are to win the battle ahead of us...Lord of light find you" with that, Riuk patted the Dothraki's head once more and nodded at the Drakon holding the pole. The pole entered the man with a vicious jerk forward, Riuk stood back and watched as the man thrashed about like a madman blood spurting everywhere. The Dothraki's muffled screams of pain and agony made the other Dothraki turn their heads away.

"NO!" shouted Riuk "They will watch this!" The Drakon grabbed their heads and twisted them round to face the man, whose thrashing was slowly getting weaker. Further and further the sharp pole was forced into the Dothraki's behind and a sickly looking bulge formed in the mans lower back, blood was pouring down relentlessly forming a large pool onto the contraption. A few seconds later, a Drakon guard grabbed the mans head and forced it backwards. The end of the pole now stained a dark scarlet hue then suddenly burst out of the mouth, blood gurgling and gushing out. The Dothraki's eyes rolled upwards into his head, the bloodshot whites of his eyes showing an ugly vision of grotesque agony, and then he stopped thrashing, arms limp and gently swinging down by his sides, The Dothraki was dead. "Strip the body and put it on display at the gorge entrance to Vaes Dothrak" said Riuk smiling "Do the same with the others...Zafna follow me I need your council" Riuk began walking back down the grassy slope a small stream of blood running down next to him.

"My king, if you wish my council you must hear this" said Zafna her skeleton painted face looking inquisitively toward him. "Such a barbaric practice has not been performed by our people in over one hundred years...this will have consequences not just for you but for our people... your father.." Riuk cut over her, continuing to walk and looking out to the mountain ranges beyond the gorge "My father used to tell me of stories" he said "Brave kings making tough decisions to benefit the many" He looked at Zafna sternly "Never again presume to council me on what I already know...I ask your council on something else" Riuk pointed at Vaes Dothrak "What do you think will happen when the Dothraki discover, that three of the men they sent to attack us appear at the entrance of the gorge, Stripped naked with poles up their arses and out their mouths?" Zafna blinked surprised "I think you already know the answer to that my king" Riuk wagged a finger at her and smiled "Exactly" he said "They will send whatever warriors they have left to assault our mountain...To do so they need to pass through this gorge" Zafna walked a few paces forward and sighed "How many Dothraki are in the settlement of Vaes Dothrak?" "As far as we know around fifteen thousand" said Riuk clapping his hands together "With our army of fifty thousand strong will will lay waste to the army the Khal in charge, sends into the gorge and then our army will proceed to completely sack the settlement" Riuk opened his arms wide and looked up at the sky breathing in deeply. "Come let us ride back to the mountain and prepare" he said walking toward a hill "Xana!" roared Riuk cupping his hands to his mouth. The sound carried across the grass which swayed gently. Then silence. Suddenly from behind the hill, an enormous column of fire erupted from behind it and out from behind the hill came Xana, bursting upward into the sky, with her black leathery wings stretched wide open. The huge dragon landed with a heavy thud before Riuk. She lifted her massive head down and Riuk smiled, touching the scaly side of her head affectionately, placing his forehead on hers "we will make them pay sister, we will make them pay" Xana relinquished Riuk's touch, lifted up her enormous neck and bellowed out her fury, spewing orange flames as she did so. Her roar echoing through the gorge and into Vaes Dothrak where the Dothraki stood motionless in their tracks staring up at 'The Silent Mountains'.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **The Battle of The Vaes**

Flys. The horrible buzzing was hanging around the soured bodies, impaled limply upon the wooden spikes. The sun had risen and set three times since the Dothraki were put there and Riuk stood at the head of an army of fifty thousand Drakon warriors. All were dressed in leather harnesses and straps with Black warpaint covering their whole bodies. Swords and sharp looking axes were already unsheathed and being flexed in anticipation.

Most of the Drakon, including Riuk, also wore nasty looking metal helmets in the shape of human and cow skulls. The mighty dragon, Xana was relaxed. Her front legs crossed over with her enormous head looking directly at Riuk, waiting, waiting. Then all of a sudden a scout with a cow skull helmet came sprinting out of the gorge and ran to Riuk. Gasping for breath. "They come your majesty.. A Dothraki army of thousands is led by Khal Pono and marches toward the Vaes gorge" The scout leaned over spluttering as he caught his breath "It looks like the strategy worked your majesty" "Indeed it does, Scout? what is your name?" The scout looked up and bowed his head respectfully "Jubai, Your Majesty" Riuk walked toward him, his gear and harness lightly clinking as he walked, Riuk lifted up the small visor of his human skull helmet and placed a hand on Jubai's shoulder. "Well Jubai..you are about to be involved in a mighty battle. A battle that will be known to history and I am going to mention you in my recollection of it when we return" Jubai looked humbled "I am honoured mighty one..With your permission I will return to my duties now".

Riuk nodded and Jubai spun round and ran up the side hill of the gorge. Riuk did the same but then looked back at his army spreading his arms and yelling his voice loud "Mighty warriors of the Drakon! Today will be remembered as a day when the strong rise above the weak, when boy becomes man, when lizard becomes a dragon! And Dothraki becomes dead!" The army roared in triumph and stamped there feet and weapons on the ground rhythmically. "Hold no fear or mercy in your hearts, for the Dothraki have none of it! So sharpen the axe, the sword and the arrow and soak it upon this day with Dothraki blood!" Another even louder roar sounded and the Drakon began to chant 'Mao', The Drakon word for death, whilst at the same time continuing to stamp down upon the ground with a hypnotic rhythm. "Archers to your positions!" shouted Riuk, walking to Xana and climbing onto her back. Dragon armed with bows thundered up the left side of the gorge. "Lancers, soak your spears and hold this entrance! The Dothraki do not pass it!" Drakon warriors, with terrifying looking masks and armed with vicious looking barbed spears stepped forward and each dipped them into a large caldron of poison. The liquid inside stained the spear heads pitch black. "Main infantry!" Riuk then called out, still sitting astride Xana, but urged her forward to walk in front of the main fighting force. "The most difficult task, I leave for you brave men is to drive the bulk of the Dothraki army straight into the waiting lancers and trap them inside the gorge!" Xana walked forward a few paces, her powerful leg muscles flexing as she shook her mighty head and let out small agitated chirping sounds. Riuk smiled and put his skeletal helmet visor down. "Xana is eager for the taste of Dothraki flesh! So she and I will support you!" cheers and warcrys from the infantry force sounded. "Archers as soon as the Dothraki enter the Gorge open fire! As for the rest of you let us put fear in their hearts! Sound the War Horn!". With that final word Xana speed her mighty wings and launched into the air, as a Drakon warrior with black warpaint covering his entire upper body blew into a large spiralling horn which sounded a deafening blast. The Drakon charged forwards.

The rush of the wind through Riuk's helmet made his eyes water but Xana eventually stopped climbing upwards and started to glide downwards. The breathtaking beauty of the surrounding countryside tugged at Riuk's heartstring and he thought of his father, Lala, Shenzi and all the others who had suffered at the hands of the Dothraki. His moment of reflection was soon transformed into one of pure rage and hatred when, sure enough out from behind a large hill came the Dothraki horde. Riuk looked down at his own warriors charging across the plain toward them. From up in the air, Riuk could see his plan work beautifully. The main bulk of the Dothraki, led by a single horsemen at the front, no doubt Khal Pono, seemed to retreat into the false high ground of the gorge. "Xana!" shouted Riuk "Burn them! Burn them all!" Xana did not need to be told twice. Riuk was suddenly lurched forward into a speeding dive toward the ground. Riuk rested his head near to Xana's back to avoid the wind but even past the loud whistling of the air around him, Riuk made out the faint screams of terror and the Dothraki shouting in their filthy language, the word for Dragon, no doubt. Xana eventually slowed down enough for Riuk to sit up and gaze at the battle around him a jet of orange flames shot out of Xana's mouth and engulfed several Dothraki in a fiery glow. Riuk looked down at the ground only about fifteen feet away and shouted "Xana to the ground!" Xana obeyed pushing with her wings downwards and landed on two Dothraki crushing them beneath her powerful claws. Riuk jumped off her back and another Dothraki came screaming toward him. Riuk quickly unsheathed his large knife and throwing axe. Dodging the curved blade intended for his neck. The Dothraki screamed again but his warcrys were cut off when his upper torso dissapered into Xana mouth. The body was then violently shaken around until it was finally severed in two. The blood soaked legs flying to the left and the upper half spat out to the right and disappeared. Riuk held his axe high into the air and shouted "Mao!". His yell carried off into the wind but the Drakon now surrounding him echoed in unison "Mao!, Mao!, Mao!" and continued to push.

The battle raged on. bodies of Drakon and Dothraki alike were being bled on all fronts, Riuk and the Drakon were slowly achieving victory. The lancers had done their job well and were holding the exit from the gorge that the Dothraki would have taken. The black poison almost immediately began jabbed into the bodies of the fleeing Dothraki began to almost instantly rot the skin of the affected area turning a hideous dead, black colour and the Dothraki affected were violently vomiting up blood and bile as a result of touching it. Then being bombarded with Arrows flying from the sides of the gorge. Riuk after removing his axe from the forehead of an unfortunate Dothraki looked up and saw Khal Pono. Tall, dark and covered in blood, holding up the trophy of a Drakon warrior he had undoubtably beheaded. An enormous blade, almost three times the size of a normal Dothraki Arakh was clutched in his fist and he throw the head away and looked straight at Riuk. Almost in slow motion the two began to run toward each other, each hungering for the others blood. Riuk gave a shrill war cry and throw his throwing axe at Pono who effortlessly deflected it with his huge two handed Arakh. Riuk then gripped his large sharp knife tightly and continued to run. The Khal's blade came crashing down, Riuk acted nimbly and ducked underneath it. The blade thudded into the dirt and flung up the earth in all directions. Riuk seized his chance and sliced at the back of Pono's calf muscle. Like butter the blade sank effortlessly into the flesh and blood spurted out. Furious, Pono yelled out in pain and rage and swung the blade meekly behind him. Riuk merely kicked the blade away and sank his knife into Pono's chest. Pono's eyes grew wide in shock and he gasped. Riuk then proceeded to pick up his axe, grip tightly onto Pono's hair and with two hacks and and a huge eruption of blood, The Khal's head came away in Riuk's grasp.

Riuk stopped a passing Drakon captain and yelled over the murderous sounds of battle "Put this where these horse fuckers can see it! When they see it they will run!" The captain vanished into the thick of the clanging and blood filled struggle. Xana let out a mighty roar and Riuk spun round to see a spear perturbing from her neck. To his horror he realised it was a Drakon spear dipped in black poison. The Dothraki were breaking through the gap plugged by the lancers and one Dothraki had no doubt managed to use the spear of one to impale Xana. The huge dragon fell to the ground with a loud crash and many Dothraki yelled out in triumph. Riuk's heart skipped a beat and he wandered blindly through the mass of severed limbs and carnage toward Xana's fallen body. Riuk fell down next to her and caressed her head as she let out short weak whimpers. He looked at her wound. Her tough, scaly silver skin was slowly starting to turn an unhealthy dark grey. Xana let out one final shuddering breath and her large eyes glazed over.

Riuk's heart felt empty and he dropped her head in a mixture of shock and grief. He stood up dazed and pulled the spear from her body and dithered from sided to side before a Dothraki came screaming behind him. Then all of a sudden Riuk roared. He yelled out his fury, his grief his pure hatred of the Dothraki and, spinning round like lightning rammed the spear right into the Dothraki's belly which burst out the other side. Riuk let go and the Dothraki fell with a sickly thud to the ground his skin turning a bruised black. Still dazed and confused Riuk gripped his axe and looked around. though his vision was slightly blurred and his ears were slightly rising he could make out something on a spear which looked like the head of Pono dangling high above the gorge. Dothraki began to run past Riuk. Retreating as they conceded their defeat. Suddenly a loud call sounded behind Riuk "NO!" then searing, explosive jolt of pain in his lower back and suddenly a blade emerged out the left side of his pelvis. Blood spurted out and Riuk fell to his knees as the Dothraki responsible ran past him laughing. "NO!" shouted the voice again. Then emerging from the fleeing Dothraki and charging Drakon came Eskaar, Running with all his might toward Riuk axe drawn back and launching it forward. The sharp nimble blade whisked through the air and landed with a fleshy thud into the Dothraki's back. He fell to the ground and moved no more. Riuk's body began to feel very weak and cold. He fell backwards but something stopped him. It was Eskaar his hands catching Riuk as he fell and lowered him gently to the ground. "Well...y-you sure took your time" said Riuk as he coughed up blood. Eskaar, supporting Riuk's head looked down at his nephew and said "Im sorry...Im so, so sorry nephew" Tears reflected in Eskers eyes as he placed his face close to his nephew's. "You are the bravest Drakon I have ever known" said Eskaar. "Your father would be proud of you". A Dothraki suddenly flew past them and an arrow whizzed through the air and planted its sharp head into the back of the dark skinned head.

Even in Riuk's weekend state his heart sank and he spluttered "f-father is go..." "I know" said Eskaar overlapping Riuk's words. "They told me everything when I returned to the mountain and they said you had set off to fight the Dothraki" Eskaar looked around. rivers of bloody bodies littered the ground all around him and the Drakon were now running past them in peruse of the Dothraki. "You have victory my king" said Eskaar smiling "Y-you have victory" Riuk spluttered up more blood "Take care of them..." he whispered. Riuk's pupils dilated and his body grew limp. Tears fell silently down Eskaar's cheeks as he placed his forehead on his nephews and whispered back "Journey well, my King".


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **A New Beginning**

 **1 Year Later...**

"We have suffered much" said King Eskaar staring out to the many Drakon people congregated. "In the past year, we have had great loss, sadness and grief" Eskaar placed a hand on the Ember throne tracing the carving of a dragon with his finger, struggling to find the right words. "Words simply fail me, to express my sadness at loosing my brother, my nephew and all the noble Drakon who gave their last breath to defend us at the battle of the Vaes gorge". A small hum of talk began to occur among the crowd and Eskaar continued "In the past year, I have done my best to carry on the great legacy my brother and nephew started" Eskaar smiled and opened his arms warmly "My people, you have suffered as I have, grieved as I have" The people began to look around at each other and the hum of chatter started again "Eskaar then turned and sat upon the Ember Throne "Therefore I call upon every warlord!" he said with sudden violent energy "Every warrior, every last abled body that carries a sword to hear me now!" The people stood staring at the king shocked.

"We will prepare!" he carried on, ignoring the people's fearful expressions "We will launch an assault upon Vaes Dothrak so great, that no man woman or child within a hundred miles of these mountain will dare call themselves Dothraki without facing death!" Eskaar shouted the last words. The Drakon present simply looked on, afraid of hearing more but more afraid of missing anything else. Suddenly a man with a walking stick and a limped forward. The gentle clump of the wood hitting the polished stone floor echoed in the silence, Eskaar stood and gave the man a welcoming smile "greetings to you warrior. What is your name?". The man looked up at the king squinting slightly with the reflection on the throne of embers shining in his eyes. " I am Jubai, your majesty" he continued walking forward "I fought at the Vaes gorge alongside King Riuk the blue eyes. He gave me such honor that day" Eskaar grinned flashing his pointed teeth "However" continued Jubai "I do feel that no Drakon will find any honor in launching an attack on Vaes Dothrak" Eskaar's grin vanished and he narrowed his eyes "Go on…Jubai" a sense of tension began to fill the air "I mean no offence your majesty" said Jubai coolly looking straight into the kings eyes "But even a year after one of the fiercest battles of our age, it is still taking its toll. Mothers, daughters and wives still weep for they're loses, we want no more blood!" Eskaar stood and walked slowly toward Jubai. Tension still building. "I have expressed a view of how we must deal with the Dothraki threat? Why do you disagree...Jubai?" Dubai stood leaning on hi walking stick. "The Dothraki's barbarity have stolen many things from us. I mention a way of dealing with it and you disagree? Do yon have a better solution?" Jubai still said nothing.

Eskaar now stood before Jubai, towering over the man. Then Eskaar outstretched a hand and placed it upon Jubai's shoulder "Your solution…is then to do nothing?". There was a long pause. Dubai remained as silent as before but continued to gaze up at the king. "I am afraid my nephew was wrong to give you such honor Jubai…you are a coward" Eskaar voice tailed off into a whisper then suddenly, Eskaar lashed out and struck the man hard across the face and he went flying and collapsed in a heap at the bottom of the stairway leading up to the Ember Throne. "Let it be known that this man! Will forever be known as Jubai the coward! I asked him to give me a solution to deal with the Dothraki threat and he said nothing!" Eskaar sat back down on the throne. "Uncle!" said a woman's voice. Freya appeared from the small door behind the Throne of embers. "What is the meaning of this! This man fought for my husband! And you dishonor him so!" Eskaar looked down at Jubai who was struggling on his walking stick to get to his feet. "Dearest niece" said Eskaar "I am merely pointing out to our people, that men who refuse to deal with this threat with anything less, than what I command is practically betraying us!" Freya walked down the stone stair to Jubai and helped him to his feet. "The Dothraki uncle!" she said as she helped Jubai up, a small droplet of blood began running down his head "The Dothraki are nothing but rabid beasts. Violent and unfeeling and their evil has tainted you since you took the throne!" she directed her last words more at the gathered Drakon than at the king who still sat in his throne. "You speak of grief so let mothers, daughters and wives grieve. Let me grieve! Let us speak of the Dothraki another time!" a tear welded up in her eye and Jubai bowed his head in respect to her as he limped away slowly.

Another long pause then Eskaar threw up a hand "Out!" The crowd immediately began filtering out of the large stone hall through the great wooden doors which creaked as people brushed past them, the hum of chatter starting up again. "Come with me" said Eskaar. They both left the great hall and through a tiny side door to the left of the throne, which Freya had never seen before. Through it, stood a long dark passage way lit only by a single torch on a wall. King Eskaar picked up the torch and with Freya by his side they started along it. After about two minutes of walking in silence Freya spoke, "Where does this passage end?" Eskaar his eyes fixed straight ahead replied "You will see soon". They continued to walk and Freya noticed that the air around them was getting warm, then warmer, then hot. Turning a sharp corner, Freya squeaked in surprise as suddenly before them appeared Zafna in her familiar skull paint and long black robes.

"Apologies your highness" she said and she turned her attention to the king "They are ready now your majesty" "what are ready?" said Freya confused. Eskaar turned to her and gestured that they keep moving, Freya obeyed entering through a doorway into a dark dimly lit atrium. "did you know, dear niece, that the dragon eggs now in the possession of Daenerys Targaryen have hatched?" Freya looked puzzled "Riuk told me they were abandoned by the mother dragon.. that the hatchlings within had long since died?" Eskaar smiled "So we thought to. However the Khaleesi of Drogo has found a way of reviving them" Eskaar's face turned into a grimace of hatred as he continued "By burning alive our former death priestess…Shenzi of the Drakon" Freya gasped and put a hand to her mouth "Lord of light rest her" she said weakly "But no one of Dragon blood can die by fire!" Freya exclaimed, shocked "Shenzi was never blooded by Shanok as one of the people" said Eskaar gravely and continued. " She burned as any other in the flames..The dragons born of the flames…will most likely have sickness of the brain as a result and will most likely become unstable and unpredictable as they grow older, but that is not why we have come here" Eskaar stopped in his tracks looking up at a large metal door at least fifteen feet tall. Freya began to ask the question 'Where are we' but Zafna unlocked the door in front of them and Freya got her answer. Dragons. Fifteen or so enormous fully matured dragons all looked toward the sound of the heavy steel creaking open. Eskaar saw Freya hesitate and smiled "Do not fear, they cannot harm one of Drakon blood" he looked up and held open a hand to a huge black dragon with orange amber eyes which glowed in the fire light. The creature pressed its nose to Eskaar's palm and Eskaar grinned. "This is why our people exist dear niece" Eskaar said walking around the beast and examining each feature, from the sword like claws to the spiked tail.

"The story of our people is old, our people, our family, have been hatching dragons since the time of Azonath the first". Freya extended a hand to the creature and felt the hot breath from its nostrils warm her. "why are they here?" she asked but Eskaar seemed not to hear her as he continued walking around "Azonath made a magical pact with the last dragon. In return for protection, Azonath and his followers would forever guard the last dragons children" Eskaar looked over at Freya "Our family are the descendants of Azonath himself, every other Drakon are descendants of his followers" Eskaar looked back at the towering Dragon before him. Small puffs of smoke emanating from inside its mouth. "That is why we keep them down here, that is why we remain hidden to the outside and fight off the Dothraki" Eskaar then sighed walked over to Freya and kissed her on the forehead "When the time is right" he spoke, looking into her eyes "I will unleash this horde upon Vaes Dothrak" Freya hesitated "Uncle can we not just.." "No! We cannot!" shouted Eskaar spinning round suddenly. The dragons made loud noises in protest but eventually calmed down, small flames erupting from their mouths. Eskaar closed his eyes and sighed. He spoke the next words in Westrosi "Freya my Nephew taught you the basics of Western speech? what is the Drakon word for enemy?" Freya was taken aback but tried to remember what Riuk had taught her "Dothra" she said. "Dothra" repeated Eskaar. "And the word for invader?" Freya thought once more. "Dothra?" she said wondering. "The word for horsemen?" said Eskaar looking more and more serious. "Dothra" said Freya sighing and closing her eyes. "Betrayer, outsider, enemy, traitor, every one of these words. Dothra. in our language these words reflect the Dothraki in some way…we must destroy them Freya…When the time is right, we will destroy them" Eskaar turned his attention back to the dragons placing a hand on another's head, its emerald hide shining brightly with a red plume showing on top of its head.

"How is Riika?" asked Eskaar. Freya sighed and then attempted to smile "She is well...I'm sorry uncle" she tried to keep from letting tears run down her face but failed. She turned slowly away and walked back down the tunnel. As Freya entered her chambers she found the nursemaid gently rocking a small baby, crying profusely in her arms. "highness" she said bowing her head and smiled. She walked over and placed the small child gently into Freya's arms. "Your daughter has fire in her belly like a dragon" said the nursemaid smiling, Freya giggled "Thank you for your work, Tanny". Tanny bowed her head once more then left the room. Freya, with the small baby girl tucked in her arms moved across the room to the balcony and looked out at the huge silvery moon. Freya looked down at her daughter and said "A new beginning for you Riika, I just hope it is the right one for you". The baby almost instantly stopped crying and looked up at Freya. The tiny girls bright blue eyes shining in the moons light.


End file.
